A Girl's Dream
A Girl's Dream ( ) is a note White Day: A Labyrinth Named School. It details of the Hints associated with the globe and Pins. It is exclusive to the remake version. Location It is found in Classroom 3-8 on the 3rd floor of New Building of the School. Note: You have to be careful of Spider Ghost in order to get this documents. (Spider Ghost appears in all Difficulty Modes.) Transcript 2015 English= A Girl's Dream Hey, Eun-ju! You know, I want to travel around the world after I graduate. I want to un shackle myself and taste the big, free world. Wouldn't it be great if you could join me this venture? I've marked the countries that I want to travel at the place we used to study together. I think you can figure them all out, right? Let me give you some hints! The first country is where a king used to be worshipped as a god. You can find triangular palaces that were built for dead king. The second country is one born from silver. This nation stands in the opposite side of Asia, and they will never cry for me. The third country is a nation of maple trees. This land is near the north pole. The people of the forth country lives on the land below the sea level and famous for paying separately. The last country is on the smallest continent of the world. People tend to confuse this place's name with another. |-|Korean= 어느 소녀의 꿈 은주야! 난 말이야, 학교를 졸업하면 세계 이곳저곳을 여행하고 싶어. 갑갑했던 이곳을 벗어나서, 넓은 세상을 몸으로 느낄 거야. 그때, 단짝인 네가 내 옆에 있을 수 있다면 얼마나 좋을까? 우리가 함께 공부하던 그곳에 내가 가고 싶은 나라들을 표시해 두었어. 너라면 그곳이 어딘지 다 맞출 수 있겠지? 내가 여기 힌트를 줄게! 첫 번째 나라는 인간의 왕이 신으로 숭배되었던 곳이야. 이곳에 가면 죽은 왕을 위한 사각뿔의 궁전을 볼 수 있어. 두 번째 나라는 은에서 생긴 나라야. 이곳의 사람들은 항상 한국의 반대에서 살며, 나를 위해서는 울지 않는단다. 세 번째 나라는 단풍나무의 나라야. 이곳은 북극에 가까운 곳에 있어. 네 번째 나라의 사람들은 바다보다 낮은 땅에 살며, 항상 각자 계산하는 것으로 유명해. 마지막 나라는 세상에서 가장 작은 대륙에 있는 나라야. 이곳은 사람들이 혼란스러워하는 이름을 갖고 있어. |-|Français= Le rêve d'une fille Hey Eun- Ju ! Tu sais, que je voudrais voyager autour du monde après être diplômée. Je veux me libérer et goûter le grand libre monde. Ne serait-ce pas génial si tu me rejoingnais dans cette aventure ? J'ai marqué les pays que je voudrais visiter à l'endroit où on avait l'habitude d'étudier ensemble. Je pense que tu peux les deviner hein ? Laisse moi te donner des indices ! Le premier pays est là où le roi est adoré comme un dieu. Tu peux trouver des palais triangulaires qui ont été construits pour lui. Le second est le pays né par l'argent. Cette nation se situe de l'autre côté de l'Asie et ils ne pleureront jamais pour moi. Le troisième pays est la nation de l'érable. Il est près du pôle Nord. Le peuple du quatrième pays vit sur les terres au-dessous du niveau de la mer et célèbre pour payer séparément. Le dernier pays est situé sur le plus petit continent du monde. Les gens ont tendance à confondre le nom de cet endroit avec un autre. Gallery Category:White Day: A Labyrinth Named School documents